Earthquake
by DaiDaii
Summary: Axel's Shakin like an earthquake, Roxas joins in... Yaoi  boy x boy , oneshot, lemon warning, Enjoy!


Authors Note: My first oneshot/ fanfiction. Criticism is welcome :) It's sorta an AU. Review, comment.

I do not own Kh... if i did this would be a cut scene. Enjoy! :)

"No… no Roxy, you can't touch…" The suggestive tone of my sexy lover called to me. How did I get into this mess? …I have no idea, but I don't really care. He swayed his hips back and forth in my face, sweat covering his torso. I watched a particular bead of sweat running down his body as he rocked side to side. It ran from his black leather choker, down his collar bone, running down his chest. His perfect reddened, pierced nipple perfectly hardened into a little nub. I lick my lips holding myself back. The bead of sweat ran farther down to his navel, dipping into that tiny hole where my tongue should be. Subconsciously I stuck my tongue out to taste his flesh, but he pulled away from me. The music that was in the background was gone… but for how long? My red head moved towards the stereo holding his i-pod, he put on a song I've only heard about twice, Earthquake by Family Force 5. He dropped to the floor then slowly rose up leaning against the wall for affect. He swayed his hips to the music and pulled his pants down slowly, teasing me. It made me nervous and excited for what was to come. He dropped his pants and looked straight at me, my heart stated to pound with excitement. My pants were more than too tight now. He sang along, "I LUV UR SONG, Yeah girl sing along. She said DJ's MAKE MY HEARTACHE. I said Baby watch the place shake like an Earthquake." He made a motion to copy the "heartache", gods he so hot. He moved closer and I couldn't hold back anymore. I stood and moved close to him. He started to shake his "tail" against me. OH GODS! That felt wonderful. He held onto the back of my thighs when he began to roll down to the floor. I gasped when he came back up and rubbed against me even rougher than before. He turned towards me when I started to rub back by dancing with him. He had that smug smirk plastered on his face. Every time he has that look it always turns me on even more. He moved his knee between my legs, I gasped then groaned. "You like Roxy", he asked seductively. I couldn't trust my voice so I nodded and moved closer to him. I wanted every part of us to touch. His flesh burning up from the movements and closeness of our bodies. It wasn't enough for me; I took off my shirt to give more skin on skin. Oh how I love his body being over mines. Occasionally our groins would meet in the middle. "Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now build it up, build it up, build it up", the song went as Axel moved even closer, were touching foreheads, his hands moved down to cup my butt. "Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now shake it up, shake it up, shake it up", He leaned down to kiss me as the song began to wrap up. "Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now break it up, break it up, break it up", we slowed down and savored each others taste as our tongues began to tease and explore each others mouths. "WOOOOOOOO!" we began to part as the music picked back up for the last time. We stared at each other for a few seconds then heard the last part of the chorus, "10.0 on the Richter scale, it's shakin' like an Earthquake, Move your tail", then we kissed again making sure to touch each other more than usual. "MOVE URSELF WHEN YOU HEAR THAT SOUND", the end of the song played as we moved to the couch in the room. The song went on replay; Axel knew this would be happening. We moved along the stereo long forgotten as we got closer.

Axel had me pinned under him on the couch. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him wanting to taste him again. My hands ran up his arms to his shoulders and down his back. They ran back up one landing on his neck and the other tangling itself in his spiky red hair, pulling a bit to make him groan a little. His hands went down my chest and landed on my nipples as his mouth went down my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of shallow kisses making me want more contact. He started to pinch and rub my nipples making me arch into his touch subconsciously. One of his hands moved lower to my stomach. I began to whimper at the lost of contact but I gasped as his mouth replaced it. My nub disappearing into his warm, wet mouth, with that skilled tongue, just made me ache for him more. "Ax….. more….," I said in a breathy voice. I was so hard it hurt. Suddenly there was a lot less pressure on my erection, I looked down and saw Axel slowly taking my pants off. I lifted my hips up to help some. When my pants were gone I moved forward holding onto him nipping at his neck drawing a light moan from his god like mouth. I moved my hips to rub against him, slowly and sensually unintentionally moving to the beat of the music. I moved my hands down unbuttoning his pants. I tried pulling his pants down when Axel moved my hands to his shoulders and he moved in to kiss me. He suddenly rubbed his whole hardness against my covered erection. "Mmmm…. Stop teasing….," I said lust filled. I just want to have my fill of him, but he just wants to tease, as always.

"Roxy baby…. Don't rush me…," He teased playfully with a smirk plastered on his face. He removed my underpants and started to stroke me. At the pace he was moving in, it matched the music and brought me to the edge. He pulled back and moved to tease my hole. We've had so much sex this week that I'm pretty sure I don't need lube right now but he poured some on his fingers anyway. Inserting his fingers slowly felt weird but oh so good. He got three fingers in me before he started teasing my prostate. The gland almost brought me but before it could Axel started to remove his hands. My body shook in anticipation of what was to come. When did I become so slutty? Aw who cares? I just want Axel in me as soon as possible. Our gazes were locked as he positioned himself between my legs, which automatically wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and we kissed, our tongues intertwined. We explored each others bodies with roaming hands as he slide inside me. The feeling of being completely filled, I love it. After a few seconds of adjustment he began to move. Slow deep thrusts at first after a couple of thrust we were blinded by pleasure and he began to move faster. My moans became louder and more frequent. He thrust deeper hitting that gland that made me see nothing but white stars flash before my eyes every time. His pace turned into a wild mess of thrusts and sweet groans of pleasure. I couldn't hold back my pleasure anymore. That tell- tale sign in my gut, like fire, spread throughout my body, bringing me over the edge. As I rode out my orgasm, Axel kept thrusting but spilled his heavenly seed inside of me. When our orgasms ended we ended up in a head of tangled limbs on the couch letting the euphoria settle slowly. "Roxy…," Axel held me in his arms. "I love you." That's the first time he's ever said that to me.

Our alarm went off it was loud enough it went over the loud music playing in the background. Great, now it's time for work. As Axel got up and went to the stereo I lazily left the couch to go search for clothes in my closet.

The first time I met Axel was at this same club where we, now, both work. My older twin brother, Sora worked there as a bartender for about three years. I went to pick him up because his boyfriend couldn't and it's dangerous at night. Well, anyway, I saw my red headed lover dancing on the dance floor. It was so breath taking. I went over, since my brother had about another half hour of work, to the dance floor kind of hoping he would notice me. He didn't. Then I realized that he was an employee. That, I was not expecting. I started to ignore him but heard a popular Gaga song and couldn't resist dancing to it. I started to move my hips to the music getting in the grove. When the chorus came on I had realized someone had there hands on my hips but I didn't really care for some reason. I had twirled around seductively to the music and saw who exactly was behind me. It was the red head with the hot ass body! We danced what felt like two more songs but were probably more than that. When we finally stopped dancing he said, "Damn, you have stamina! I can't believe you kept up with me. What's your name?"

"Roxas…. What's yours?" I was so nervous talking to him that day. But, it was worth it.

"Axel. Let's met again…. away from my boss. Just the two of us?" He gave me that sexy smirk of his for the first time that day, and of course we ended up dating. His boss convinced me to join the club as a dancer, it made me aware of what Axel might do if I wasn't there, but I don't regret it.

As I headed out the door Axel shouted, "Roxas!" I knew what that meant.

"I'll be waiting…" I went outside and headed for the balcony, we lived on top of a clock tower over looking the city. I sat at the edge waiting for my love.

"Well, your early…" he said sitting next to me. I was early but I didn't want to say that. "No, you're just late" He smirked, and held me close to him. "I love you Roxas." He said it again, so he must really mean it. "I love you too." That's all I could say as we waited for the sun to set to get going.

Diana G.


End file.
